With dump trucks or other such vehicles, if an operator is on board and at the controls, it is possible to ensure that the vehicle does not deviate from its desired course through proper manipulation of the steering wheel, accelerator and brakes, for the operator feeling the slip of the vehicle when travelling through a curve.
However, there have been attempts in recent years at the unmanned operation of dump trucks, in which case [the vehicle] has gone off-course when it has slipped during travelling and no suitable countermeasure has been taken. Therefore, the realization of an unmanned system will require slip to be detected automatically and suitable countermeasures to be taken based on the detection results.
The present invention was devised in light of this situation, and its object is the automatic detection of vehicle slip.